KibiKibi Pretty Cure TV
is a 2019 Japanese anime of the magical girl genre, and sixteenth installment in the Pretty Cure franchise, succeeding HUGtto Pretty Cure in the timeslot. Although, it is the very first Pretty Cure installment of the PikaPika♡Girls branch. The series is created by directors, ''Kobayashi Haruna'' and ''Tamashi Hikari''. The series shows themes of the different types of media, emotions and discovering one's calling or special talent in life. The sub-motifs are creativity, plays/theatre and filming. Story Characters Pretty Cures * / - Calm and mildly disinterested in almost everything, Etsuko is a diligent girl who has her future planned out, not involving being "Pretty Cure". Due to her rather blank expression and bland/straightforward personality, Etsuko is believed to be cold-hearted or "dead" on the inside, when really she uses this persona to mask the true soft, delicate and overly sensitive real self. She prefers to right fiction rather than having a laugh with friends, and is writing a novel called Blank Pages of Red, which is mainly about herself, lifestyle and how she sees everyday in the form of a book. Representing emotion-endusing sitcoms, Etsuko becomes , the warrior fighting for everyone's love and laughter, and her theme colors are pink and red. * / - Aloof and down to earth with a sweet little voice, Chieko is a voice of reason among her classmates and peers, often granting advice or answers to complex equations. Head of the chemistry club and honorary class representative, Chieko is a student of importance and value. She comes off as mature and collected, when in reality she can be scatterbrained when it comes to memorizing a few things at once, doesn't ask for help and constantly overworks herself. She has a fear of insects, specifically beetles and has a habit of saying . Representing science-fiction media, Chieko becomes , the warrior fighting for wisdom and imagination, and her theme colors are green and teal. * / - A girl of many talents and looks, viewed as the cutest girl in school without knowing, earning her the title . Coming from a large mainly male family, Gloria takes pride in her athletic skills, including her daily practicing of kendo, taekwando and karate with her her older and younger siblings. Gloria is often adored by everyone she comes across including classmates, both male and female and is often asked if she would start relationships with them, but being modest, she often gets embarrassed and turns them down. Representing laughter-filled and humorful media, Gloria becomes , the warrior fighting for everyone's laughter, and her theme colors are yellow and orange. * / - She is a courageous and outstanding girl in her field of film making. Though being the youngest, she sees herself as an independent nut job that can also see herself as a perfect girl. Since of her family being the most famous directors and fashion models, she sees them as her role models so she can be like them in the future. Though she loves to play dress up and look cute most of the time, she loves watching action movies and loves to read comics. She often says for her experiences of action films. Representing courageous and stunning action media, Livie becomes , the warrior fighting for everyone's sense of courage and determination, and her theme colors are blue and silver. * / / - A noble and strong girl with an aloof expressions and is known as to be quite emo to many students in the school. Though stares a lot in doubtfulness, she has a sense of humor that most of the students don't know about. She becomes more caring and loving to everyone than when she was Cataclysm. As Cataclysm, she was very distrustworthy, and is a bit insane in her will of defeating the cures. These memories can cause her to go insane at times, but she keeps calm by her choice of wordplay. She calls everything a to keep herself calm and not insane. Representing the powerful and tragic drama media, Kokoro becomes , the warrior fighting her everyone's calm and noble nature, and her theme colors are purple and black. Fairies/Allies Antagonists Supporting Items Locations Trivia Category:Fan Series